walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now
"The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" is the seventh episode of the fourth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the forty-fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 3, 2018. It was written by Melissa Scrivner-Love and directed by Sarah Boyd. Plot Madison's decision to help an adversary has unintended consequences; John Dorie's life hangs in the balance. Synopsis Naomi tries to help John Dorie as he lies unconscious. Meanwhile, Alicia, Strand and Luciana exchange gunfire with the Vultures. Morgan runs over to help Naomi while she gets medical supplies from an ambulance. Mel drives off in the ambulance. Naomi runs after him to get the medical kit. Alicia blows up the ambulance with a grenade launcher then strides up to Naomi and accuses her of betraying their trust. Naomi escapes and runs back to John’s side. She tells Morgan that she knows where to find more medical supplies. Luciana finds Charlie hiding. Charlie apologizes for killing Nick but runs off when Luciana gets distracted by a Vulture. Althea videotapes the battle. Morgan urges her to stop filming and help save John’s life. Alicia corners Naomi and John at gunpoint. Al rides up in the SWAT vehicle and aims her guns at Alicia, forcing Alicia to lower her weapon. Morgan helps Naomi carry John inside the vehicle and urges Charlie to board if she wants to live. Charlie joins him. Naomi instructs Al to drive to the stadium. In a flashback, a group of residents rebuilds the stadium garden. Douglas radios Madison via walkie and tells her they have a visitor. Charlie enters the stadium gate and asks Madison for help. In the present, Charlie asks Morgan why he saved her even after she killed Nick. Morgan says the fighting needs to stop. Al asks Naomi what she did to Alicia’s group. Charlie defends Naomi and claims responsibility for what happened to Alicia’s group. In a flashback, Charlie takes Madison, Nick, Alicia and Naomi to Mel, who is slumped over the driver’s seat of a bus after getting into an accident. Charlie explains that she and Mel parted ways with the Vultures after Mel got into a fight with Ennis. Madison agrees to bring Mel to the stadium’s infirmary, despite Nick’s concerns that it might be another trap. In the present, Alicia, Strand and Luciana predict that Naomi is heading for the stadium. Alicia sees Mel crawling on the ground and demands to know how long Naomi colluded with the Vultures. Mel doesn’t answer. She kills him. In a flashback, Mel wakes up in the infirmary and warns Madison that Ennis is planning to destroy the stadium. Madison insists that she can handle Ennis. Ennis closes the door of a truck filled with infected. After scouting the area, Strand informs Madison that the Vultures removed all of the infected that they had trapped in storage tanks. He shows her a stack of white number flags that the Vultures had used to tally up the infected The total indicates that Ennis is amassing a vast army of infected. In the infirmary, Mel obtains a knife and orders Naomi to bring him to Charlie. Naomi punches him in the ribs and snatches the knife back. Mel urges her to flee the stadium and invites her to leave with him and Charlie. Madison breaks down the dugout shelter to free up lumber for wall reinforcements. Naomi urges her to flee the stadium, but Madison argues that this is what the Vultures want them to do. Madison confronts Mel about turning Naomi against her and agrees to let him, but not Charlie, go. Madison brings Mel to the gate and gives him the supply-laden truck. Mel begs Madison to let him bring Charlie, but Madison forces him to leave at gunpoint. Nick suggests to Madison that she may have made the wrong decision to send Mel out to die. Alicia, Nick and Luciana inform Charlie that they sent Mel away. Charlie checks in with Mel via walkie then loses reception. Charlie begs Nick, Alicia and Luciana to help Mel. Alicia and Nick leave the stadium to find Mel, without informing Madison. Ennis and the Vultures drive a convoy of trucks containing hundreds of infected. Naomi informs Madison that she has prepared the infirmary for Ennis’s imminent attack. Nick and Alicia spot Mel’s Land Rover on the side of the road. They put Mel in the back seat and inform Strand via walkie that they are bringing Mel back to the stadium. They spot Ennis’s convoy heading toward the stadium and warn Strand that the Vultures are coming. Strand asks Cole to alert Madison to the approaching convoy. Strand and Madison see an ice cream truck drive up to the stadium gate, leaving behind a trail of oil. Alicia and Nick arrive at the stadium and stop in the parking lot. The convoy arrives moments later. Ennis and the Vultures open the trucks and release the infected. A massive herd makes its way toward the stadium gates. Madison tells Nick and Alicia via walkie that she’s going to open the gate for them. A herd surrounds the Land Rover. A Vulture lights the trail of oil. Strand notices that the infected are covered in oil and will start a fire if they get close. Madison orders someone to get the irrigation truck then runs toward the gate to help Nick and Alicia. Strand and Luciana join her. Madison orders Douglas to open the gate. Douglas insists they first extinguish the fire but Strand orders Douglas to obey. Over walkie, Alicia apologizes to Madison for going after Mel. In the present, Al’s group arrives at the stadium in the SWAT vehicle. Naomi explains that the Vultures never looted the stadium infirmary because even Ennis didn’t dare go inside after the stadium fell. Al plows through the stadium gates. As the dust clears, Naomi, Al and Morgan see that the stadium is filled with charred infected. The infected swarm around the SWAT vehicle. Other Cast Co-Stars *Jason Liebrecht as Edgar *Kenneth Wayne Bradley as Douglas *Tammie Baird as Ingrid Uncredited *Don Daro as Vulture *Craig Alan Ries as Vulture *Marque Hernandez as Walker *Luis John Soria as Stadium Guard Deaths *Ingrid (Off-Screen) *Edgar (Alive and Zombified) *Melvin *At least 18 unnamed Vultures Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Ingrid. *Last appearance of Edgar. *Last appearance of Melvin. (Alive) *Last appearance of Ennis. (Flashback) *Alexa Nisenson (Charlie) is upgraded from "Co-Star" to "Also Starring" in this episode. *The intro shows a sunset sky with a herd of charred walkers wandering, referring to the walkers inside Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium. *Several flashbacks from "Laura" are shown. *The Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium is shown to be overrun with hundreds of burned walkers in the aftermath of an attack by Ennis and the Vultures. *This episode features Victor Strand and Luciana Galvez's first direct on-screen kills. **Although due to the time skip, it is possible these are not their actual first kills. *It is unknown why Alicia and Nick didn't drive away when the herd approached them. Goofs/Errors *After rescuing Mel, the Land Rover Nick and Alicia are driving has only one working tail light. When they arrive back at the stadium, both are working. Category:Season 4 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes